


At ten centimeters from you

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Songfic.Ten centimeters separate Marinette and Luka.So close, yet so far.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	At ten centimeters from you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: "A diez centímetros de ti" from La Oreja de Van Gogh.  
> The fic includes song lyrics translated from Spanish.

**At ten centimeters from you**

"You can do it, Marinette" I repeat to myself, in front of the mirror. ' _ What's good is what's right _ ' I convince myself, while I apply some lipstick on my dry lips. ‘ _ Stability is right. Work is right. Luka is- at the bar counter _ ’

' _ Calm down and don't panic, Marinette. It's Luka, your friend. Ex-boyfriend too- but still a friend! It's going to be ok. You can talk to him normally. You can do it _ '. I breathe slowly and I turn towards the man in question, putting on my act. ‘ _ You can do it, Marinette _ ’

"Hey, Luka! Long time no see" 

And you that perfectly know the map of my soul, are well aware of the world hidden inside my eyes. You study me for a second, and in a blink you can open all my inner doors just by asking me:

"Marinette. Is everything ok? Or is something wrong?"

And that's when your eyes leave me disarmed, breaking my steadiness into thousands of pieces. All my theories fallen and convictions shattered, turned into meaningless words, carried away home by the wind. 

And you get closer, ready to hold me if I finally break into tears, like in our past days together. I’m ten centimeters away from you, yet 10 light years away from tomorrow. So close, yet so far. Closer now but without any future together. Exact sciences are pointless: that’s just how we are- like this. 

It's been years and you still have the same power on me. Why couldn’t stupid me come up with anything better than kissing you out of the blue? And you don’t seem surprised- you know me better than I know myself, don’t you?

And now the time the kiss lasted has inverted and it's playing against me with your silence and your unreadable expression. 

"You shouldn't have done that"

“I already know that, no need to tell me, Luka. I know there’s no future- at least not for us again” And again, so close, yet so far. “I shouldn't have loved you, but I still do” One tear found its way out. “This is how stupid I am. Now I'll have to forget you once again…" I mumbled.

Still ten centimeters away from you, yet 10 light years away from tomorrow. Time seems never ending under your stare, yet you break the ten centimeters distance again to kiss me, longer. Just how I love it. You’re so unfair! You know all my weaknesses too well and can take advantage of that anytime, just like now. 

And back at ten centimeters to you, your charms are weapons charged with promises that make me feel so stupid, so strange, so far away from myself yet so close to your soul. I fall adrift, lost, and I can only find promises I’m aware that can’t go further than today.

"I love you"

Exact science means nothing, if we’re just hopeless like this. Chemistry is the only thing I’ll ever get from you, isn’t it? A one-sided love consumed, that tomorrow will just disappear with the sea. Promises on the beach. Your name and my name written on the sand. Promises between tides that the sea will carry away with it…

* * *

And months have passed since I woke up alone in my bed, naked, cold, heartbroken by your broken promises. And I've tried to forget about you, I promise you I did. 

But I just can't. 

“I’m so stupid…”

And my heart is definitely not ready for what's happening right now.

Once again, ten centimeters from you. 

You in my front door. And my heart, that was starting to calmly resign, now is like the sea under a storm.

"I love you" you close the ten centimeters distance. "Let me make those promises come true this time. No more lies. No more fear of ties"

And you don't need my answer since you know exactly what's going on inside me, reading me like an open book. 

That's just how we are. I give, you accept. You promise, I foolishly believe. And now that you give, I'm disarmed once again by your charms. Forgetting you is impossible- and unwanted too. 

"I love you"

Certainly stupid.

From ten centimeters to zero.

Our names written beside each other on the sand- this time higher, enough for the sea to not erase it. Promises returned to the shore by the sea of your blue ocean eyes.

**FIN**

  
  
  



End file.
